


La escalada de una reina

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn quiere ser reina del baile, pero más importante que eso debe decírselo a Rachel</p>
            </blockquote>





	La escalada de una reina

**La escalada de una reina**

—Quiero ser la reina del baile —Rachel observó a Quinn y suspiró mientras inclinaba la cabeza, ya sabiendo lo que venía—, no voy a lograrlo si se sabe que tú y yo estamos saliendo.

—¿Qué esperas que responda? Ya pareces tener tomada la decisión —se puso de pie para salir de allí, del cuarto de la chica que la volvía loca.

—Rachel, espera —la cogió del brazo—, quiero que entiendas…

—¡Qué se supone que debo entender! ¿Qué quieres más a tu corona que a mí? —los ojos de Quinn se aguaron en lágrimas que no llegaron a salir mientras negaba.

—No, quiero que entiendas esto —la miró fijo—, tú quieres ser una gran estrella Rachel y tienes el talento. Ninguna gran estrella ha sido reina del baile —sonrió triste y se encogió de hombros viéndose más frágil de lo que era posible— y eso es por lo que yo no espero ser una gran estrella, solo quiero triunfar aquí, hasta donde mis brazos alcanzan —alzó las manos hasta entrelazarlas en un abrazo al cuello de la castaña—. Yo quiero alcanzar la cima de _esta_ montaña tú quieres llegar hasta los cielos y no vas a dejar que nada se interponga en ese camino… ni siquiera yo —Rachel la miraba triste y con los ojos húmedos también—, no me impidas lograr lo que yo quiero, no me dejes por querer lograrlo. No ahora. No antes de tiempo. No cuando aún quedan dos años para que nos graduemos y tengamos que decirnos adiós —Rachel bajó la cabeza y Quinn sollozó— ¡Rachel háblame!

La castaña alzó la vista y sonrió mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de lágrimas, acarició el rostro de Quinn y luego se acercó a darle un beso, corto y doloroso.

—Tengo grandes ideas, seré una gran directora de campaña —Quinn rió aún algo triste mientras Rachel se apartaba, la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a la cama cogiendo un cuaderno de la mesa de noche—, Ven trabajemos en los carteles, creo que el color es importante y…

Cuando Quinn salió reina del baile, llevaba una pulsera de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de estrella.

 **Fin**


End file.
